shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unusual Suspects
The Unusual Suspects is the eighth episode of the first season of the Troublemakers reboot. The episode follows Allison and the rest of the Troublemakers solving the mystery of who destroyed the float at the Harvest Festival and saving themselves from expulsion. The episode aired on October 25th, 2013. Synopsis Can Allison save the Troublemakers from expulsion? Plot Left reeling with the newfound knowledge that they are in danger of being expelled, Allison and the rest of the Troublemakers report the news back to Spencer in his hospital room. They explain to him that the superintendent thinks that one of them sabotaged the float to wreck the Harvest Festival and is considering cutting the Troublemakers program, leaving them with no other way to make up for their service hours. Spencer is shocked and upset but Allison cuts in, finding a sliver of hope in their situation. She explains that Ms. Lee told them that the program will not be officially cancelled until the next day, leaving them twenty-four hours to find the culprit and prove their innocence. Owen and Paige become skeptical of the plan but Allison encourages the rest. Slowly, all of the Troublemakers except Paige (who agrees to the plan but declines putting her hand in with them) warm up to the idea and agree. Wanting to get started, the Troublemakers compile a list of possible suspects: Dom/Big Jon, Brinna, Nate, Cromwell, Veronica and Jeremy. Owen offers going to interrogate Dom, stating that he had threatened him at the Festival again and keyed his truck. Paige, appalled at this news, slips up and demands to know why he kept it from her when he could have been in danger. Owen and Paige, realizing her mistake, quickly cover up by moving on with the story. Owen goes to leave the room until the group calls him back, not wanting him to face his enemies alone. Paige offers to go with him but is rebuffed by Kimi who doubts the efficiency of the two pairing together as they had been fighting a lot, still unaware that the two are now back together. Allison ends up being assigned to go with Owen, figuring she can hold her own the best out of the remaining Troublemakers. Kimi, Paige, and Erik decide to head out together in a group of three to talk to Cromwell while Spencer has to stay at the hospital because of his injury. Arriving at the body shop twenty minutes later, Dom and Big Jon begin to tease Owen for bringing Allison along to talk to them. Sal enters the room after hearing the commotion, his appearance scaring Big Jon and Dom back into work. Sal greets Owen with a hug and introduces himself to Allison. Sal apologizes to Owen on behalf of Dom and Big Jon for keying his truck but denies having anything to do with destroying the float. Intimidating Dom into giving a truthful answer, Dom also denies damaging the float. Sal is satisfied with this answer as Sal explains that Dom isn't "dumb enough to lie" to him and promises Owen his word, but Owen rejects this. Sal, angered by his snarky response, slams him up against the wall and threateningly implies that he will hurt Owen's grandma if he continues to refuse becoming a 12th Street Kid again. Owen retaliates in fury by lunging at Sal but he is calmed down later by Allison. They soon leave to go talk to Veronica. Meanwhile, Paige is escorted along with Kimi and Erik to Cromwell's estate by a servant. Kimi immediately questions Cromwell about the float disaster with Paige voicing her theories as to why he would want to destroy it: wanting to get revenge and embarrass her. Cromwell reveals that he did not play any part in destroying the float as he already got his revenge on Paige by making her paint his float and posting a video of her in a turkey suit online. Against, Paige and Kimi watch the video of Paige in her turkey suit online that has become increasingly popular. Cromwell later also reveals that he had been hurt financially by the ruined Festival so he questions why they think he would risk money in order to embarrassed Paige. Now realizing it was not Cromwell who destroyed the float, the three of them leave to question Brinna. Heading to the Centerscore mall, Allison and Owen spot Veronica with her friend Candace heading into a shoe store. Visibly distraught by the breakup, Veronica is revealed to have been splurging on new shoes and wracking up debt on her credit cards in order to deal with her heartbreak. Allison questions her on if she was involved with the float incident. Veronica denies this, stating she had been with Cameron all day and night before he broke up with her. Wanting to check up on her story, Allison and Owen head over to the local swimming pool where they meet up with Cameron himself. Confirming the story and his breakup with Veronica, Allison requests that she be alone with Cameron in order to talk to him privately. Owen leaves the two of them alone and Allison asks why he broke up with Veronica the night before. He explains to her that he broke up with Veronica because of his growing feelings for Allison and his realization that he should be with a girl that treats him way better than Veronica does. Owen interrupts the conversation, telling Allison they should head back to the hospital. Kimi, Erik, and Paige find Brinna inside a small theatre located within a senior retirement home preparing with the seniors for a play. Kimi is initially surprised by this act of kindness and generosity from Brinna but she is quickly proven wrong when Brinna stops her mid-compliment to insult the seniors and order them around. Brinna explains to the three of them that she's only doing this play so she can see how well her fashion designs look on people of all ages. Kimi asks her about the float and Brinna says that she couldn't have had enough time to damage it between assembling her own float and flower bouquets. Kimi accepts that Brinna couldn't have done it either and they leave. Regrouping back at the hospital, the Troublemakers exchange stories and begin to lose hope as they find out they no longer have any suspects to investigate. Spencer reminds them that they still have to investigate Jeremy since he might still hold a grudge over Erik being with Delilah. Erik denies this, thinking that he and Jeremy are good friends and that Jeremy would never want to hurt him. They all begin to think that Jeremy was the one who sabotaged the float since he had planted cherry bombs and was acting suspicious around them at the festival. They all leave to go confront Jeremy who is at the Harvest Festival site. Jeremy becomes nervous when he sees them approaching and runs away after a brief period of questioning. Allison chases after him and catches him, using her judo skills to flip him to the ground and prevent him from getting away. After thinking that they had finally caught the culprit, Jeremy reveals that he admits to planting the cherry bombs but did nothing to the float. The group is confused and begin to lose hope again before Allison starts putting together the pieces due to new information Jeremy reveals. She concludes that Brinna had lied to them about arranging flower bouquets as Jeremy was the one who ordered them. They all return to the retirement center where they confront Brinna. Kimi tells her that she would be caught by the police and be punished for what she did. Officer Monte enters the room, scaring Brinna into a confession about her damaging the float, and takes her away. It turns out that Officer Monte was not there originally to punish her but it was only a set up to get Brinna to confess. Brinna then leaves with Officer Monte. Ms. Lee is shown in her office with the school district superintendent where she announces that the Troublemakers proved their innocence. Mr. Rivera is shown to be unhappy with the way the school is being run and announces that big changes for the students and the school are coming and they all better be ready for it. Informing the group that the Troublemakers program has been cancelled, Ms. Lee reveals to them that they will instead be serving detention after school for the rest of the year. She then leads them to a new lounge which will be unsupervised during their stay. Spencer, happy with this, throws a party to celebrate their success in the new lounge room. Later that night, they throw a Halloween costume party. Spencer admits to Allison that he thinks that she looks cute as a cat, making Allison blush and saying that she thinks he looks handsome in his costume. They watch as Kimi teaches Erik a new dance move before they realize that Paige has disappeared without them knowing. Meanwhile in the restroom, Paige and Owen rendezvous with the lights off and the episode ends with them kissing. Bonus Scene The bonus scene was a preview of what was to come in the next season. Each description has a link to which episode it turned out to be: *A romantic dance: Allison attends the dance with an unidentified guy. *A thanks-filled date: Erik presumably admits that he is in love, going as far as milking a cow for her. *An unbelievable night: Owen tells Paige in his car that there is something he's never told her about him. She asks what it is and all he says in response is to hold on and buckle up. *An unexpected feeling: Kimi goes on a date:, falling in love and admitting she never knew she could feel like this about anyone *A devious plan: Nate is up to no good plotting for revenge against Spencer. *A terrifying revelation: Ms. Lee is about to announce big news to the kids. *A heart-pumping showdown: Spencer and Cameron fight for Allison Cast Video Category:Episodes Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6 Category:Season 1: Origins